


在时光里

by Irissair



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irissair/pseuds/Irissair
Summary: 当库里穿越回过去，大尾巴狼睡了一只白兔猫咪。





	在时光里

每一个阿克伦的小孩都应该听过这样一个传说，这个传说和世界上其他地方的所有传说一样扯淡、虚假，每一个字符都写着“从头到尾没一句真话”。但这个传说也和其他所有传说一样，成功地让所有没头没脑期待天上掉糖果的小孩儿深信不疑，然后这些小孩儿长大了，成为了虽然表面成熟但听到传说的时候还是会忍不住想“这或许能信一下吧”的大人。  
金州勇士的当家球星库里先生就是其中的一员。当然，他本人是不会正面承认这一点的。

这个传说也是千篇一律的无聊，比如这世界上有一种什么药水，是被一堆听起来奇奇怪怪的草药熬制而成的。比如这个药水只属于一些奇奇怪怪的神，但凡人拥有的话就会有很了不起的力量。比如隔壁家乔治大叔是注定无法得到的，因为他又笨又无趣，这个药水只有被某个神钦定的人才能拥有。比如得到它的方式也很奇怪，需要奇奇怪怪的神通过奇奇怪怪的兆头告诉你“好了你拥有它了”。  
因为它可以随意控制时间，所以我们假设这个药水叫“时间药水”。接下来，我们假设神通知幸运者的兆头是夜空里某种特别的星星排布，或者是某种花开的形状，总之你认为是什么就是什么了，这对于非阿克伦的读者来说并不重要。

刚过三十岁生日的库里先生在某一个并不特别的日子里（至少在此之前并不特别）接收到了以此种形式的神的旨意，于是他开始陷入思索。  
思索什么呢？当然是思索回到什么时候比较好。  
大学那年吗，不要，一个接一个地被拒绝是很难堪的一件事了。  
刚进联盟的时候吗，还是算了，被当成小孩子的感觉并不好受。  
16年是最黑暗的一年，绝对不要，叉掉。  
15年和17年都不错，但二选一真的是很令人头痛的事情。  
在库里先生头痛之际，他突然福至心灵地想起那张面瘫脸。  
难道他年轻的时候也是这个很欠揍的样子吗？库里先生努力回忆与这位队友刚共事的日子，吉光片羽的记忆告诉他，那时还不太懂表情管理的汤普森先生是拥有着走过路过不能错过程度的可爱的。  
好了。库里先生当机立断。就回到2011年，回到汤普森先生还未被金州勇士队选中的时候。

于是库里先生以阿克伦人才知道的方式向奇奇怪怪神许下心愿，然后喝下阿克伦人才会羡慕的药水，经过并不很痛的挤压变形回到了2011年。

他看到汤普森先生。在海边。也许是波特兰的海边。那是还没胡子没抬头纹白白嫩嫩的小汤普森先生。  
“hey boy。”他走过去。强忍住捧腹大笑的冲动。  
“你好先生。”看着这个一副外地人打扮的男人，大学生克莱脸上写着显而易见的青涩和谨慎。“我有什么可以帮您的吗。”  
“不。”库里摇摇头，嘴角已经憋不住了。“听说你今年要参加选秀了？我是来帮你的。”  
库里晃晃右手手指上的三个总冠军戒指，克莱一下子没挪开眼。  
（前文没有提过，这个时间药水能让被施用者拥有某种能力，由于你不是阿克伦人，所以我们暂且把这种能力称为随意糊弄人的能力。）  
“谢谢您……真的可以吗？”克莱已经开始结巴了，脸也泛起激动的红。  
“当然。”库里笑着拍拍面前这个高他一截的小伙子的肩膀，极具大将风范地点点头。“球场带路吧。”

夏天的夜晚很美妙，教缩小版队友投篮的滋味更美妙。库里已经出了一层薄汗，但比起面前汗流浃背的年轻人来说可算不上是狼狈。他一面指点江山，一面感受着这种略微变态的快感。要知道，七年后的汤普森可比现在难搞得多，虽然面上不哼不哈什么都以他为主，但私下里龟毛且小心眼的真面目可是没几个人知道。想到这里，库里更加珍惜面前这个恭恭敬敬的乖孩子了。  
七年前的克莱就足以称得上是一个出色的射手，库里由衷地赞美他的队友，但他七年前的运球技术可是比现在还要糟糕。库里在展示了一波控球之后如愿以偿地赚来了小年轻艳羡和崇拜的目光，于是心满意足地收手。  
“走吧。喝一杯去。”库里随意地把手臂搭在克莱的肩膀上，绯色在他白嫩的脸颊上迅速蔓延起来。“啊……好的，前辈。”

还年轻的克莱不胜酒力，这点库里在七年前欢迎酒会上就清楚了。“把汤普森灌倒看他失态”也是库里此行不可告人的目的之一。看永远面瘫脸的队友满脸通红地倒下，顺便拍一些足以拿来当筹码的照片威胁七年后的汤普森先生，这极具诱惑力的场景让库里时不时就露出在克莱眼里非常诡异的笑容。  
于是库里开始在卡座上一杯接一杯地灌克莱酒，而自己却假惺惺地好半天才跟着抿一口。克莱想不通这位前辈怎么能有如此多的举杯理由，却也抵不过新晋偶像的热情劝酒（是的现在斯蒂芬库里已然成为这位单纯男孩的偶像了），还没实打实喝几杯硬的就交代出去了。  
克莱晕晕乎乎的脑袋里回荡着的尽是刚刚这位前辈打球的潇洒身姿，以及面前极具欺骗性的迷人笑容。怎么会有这么好看的绿眼睛啊……克莱迷迷瞪瞪地想。母亲平日里的劝诫早已被他抛之脑后，酒精是催化剂，一半进了胃让他昏昏沉沉，一半又上了脑让身体在肾上腺素的刺激下火热沸腾。不到一臂，这对血气方刚的男孩子来说无疑是要命的近距离。

库里使出浑身的劲儿把这个看起来清瘦然而很有分量的年轻人扶到酒店房间里，并趁其无还手之力拍下许多足以让七年后的汤普森先生脸色晴转多云的照片。而后始作俑者则乐不可支地撑着头坐在床边，饶有兴致地看着这个被酒精困住的男孩儿像在煎饼似的来回翻着身。

窗外静悄悄，时不时有几声蝉鸣应着景，略显寥落的几颗星星在天际闪着光芒，月光清亮如泉水，万物都在夜色里静下来。

克莱真是好看啊。在注视了不下十分钟之后，库里情不自禁地发出这样的感叹。  
山脊般高而有型的眉骨，忽闪忽闪的长翘睫毛，挺直的鼻梁，白皙的脸颊，饱满且丰润的嘴唇……虽然以前也知道他能靠脸吃饭，但两个大男人毕竟不好离这么近观察。何况年轻男孩本身就带着和成熟后不一样的鲜美诱人，没有抬头纹也没有赘肉，特写带来的冲击力更让他觉得不虚此行。  
亲一口吧，反正他也不知道，不亲白不亲。于是库里抱着此种无耻态度，借前辈的身份潜规则了这个还未步入联盟的新人。  
被揩油的克莱迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，凭着直觉把人一把搂到床上回了一个带着少年味儿的长吻。

 

操他妈的。饶是库里没醉到那个程度，此刻也着实无法保持冷静了。更何况也许从一开始他就没想过做什么正人君子。  
充满力量的两具躯体贴在一起，坚硬与柔软一并炽热。此时的克莱已经化作一滩水，化作一尾鱼，甜美稚嫩又毫无攻击性。半眯着的眼睛里深棕色透着黑，像小狗似的无辜且纯真。  
如同拉满弓的箭，开始了第一下就再也没有什么可以喊停。库里一边饿狼似的在四处开垦占领，一边不禁赞美造物主的神奇。  
他自小听过无数人对他外貌的评价，被打趣说该去做男模的次数借几只手也数不过来，尽管征战NBA已九年却依然常常被人拿皮囊说事儿。然而这些人都是愚蠢的，库里对此无比坚信，现下的克莱比任何人都要迷人。  
但被眼神灼烤着的克莱大概还不明白发生了什么，薄又软的嘴唇覆在库里的下巴上，温热的濡湿触感有一下没一下地撩拨着他，撩拨着这个已经在悬崖边欲坠不坠的男人。  
这无疑剪断了库里心里最后一根弦。

男人之间的事情总是简单得很，无师自通且顺理成章。库里熟练地脱下两人的裤子，把克莱的T恤撩至肩膀，一切动作没有丝毫停顿，像已经做过一千遍那样水到渠成。倒在枕头上的克莱则像个乖巧的洋娃娃般听任库里摆布，每一眼都在引诱库里直接进入主题。  
然而不能够。库里强忍住心头窜起的火，开始做准备。这是个人性化的好酒店，在从床头柜中拿出润滑油后库里心想，给所有性向的人都准备了在这样一个夜晚可能需要的东西。  
他挤出一些液体，在克莱穴口周围打着圈，注视着克莱身下那软趴趴的东西硬起来，手指便伴着润滑油进入一些。库里动作不停，也同样不肯放过克莱丝毫情态的变化。他模拟着从前汤普森先生在性爱中的步骤，眼神锁紧了克莱潮红的脸和皱起的眉关。等到所触及的肌肉放松了些，库里便尝试着稍加深入，他听到克莱喘息出声，于是自然而然地再使出一招——两根手指的效果显然更加美妙，这些从汤普森先生那里偷师来的技巧让库里非常满意。  
克莱的阴茎变大了不少，库里用左手环绕住它，右手拍拍其主人的脸颊，用一个将近窒息的亲吻把他从迷茫中唤醒过来。  
“不许射，听到了吗？”库里活像个流氓头子，野蛮地说完这句话，便把克莱翻了个身。克莱的穴口已经分泌出不少液体，至少可以让这场性事有一个顺利的开始。  
库里对准那里，把早已坚硬的阴茎缓缓递入——先是尝试性地插入一些，退出一点，又送进去更多，这带给克莱同时的兴奋和饥渴，被填充的快感和难忍的空虚交替占有着他的大脑，克莱忍不住猛地夹紧，试图以这种方式摆脱折磨。  
“操——”库里倒吸一口气，这种前所未有的体验实在考验他的耐心，他刚才差点就要在克莱懵懂的举动里缴械投降。库里轻轻一拍克莱的臀部，那里立时泛起了淡淡的掌印。“乖，懂事一点。”库里不知廉耻地继续诱哄着这个可怜的年轻人。“放松一点，我会给你你想要的。”  
随着下体不断深入，他用这种方式进行着前场交锋，而克莱显然不是他的对手，越来越乱的喘息足以反映出在其攻势下克莱的溃不成军。考察勘探过后，库里握住他的阴囊，猛地向前一顶，几乎顶到了前列腺——一定是顶到了前列腺，库里感觉到身下人随着他的动作而猛烈地颤抖，声音也带上了不易察觉的哭腔。  
库里将自己的第一次交代了出去，在这个温暖又潮热的地方。时间没有汤普森先生长，这让他不免有些泄气，然而这对克莱这种菜鸟新手来讲刺激足够，此时此刻的满足已然要溢出他的胸口。  
精液顺着克莱的大腿流下去，在床单上渍出暧昧的痕迹。尽管狼狈至此，克莱却依然乖巧到令人怜爱，氲红了眼圈也绝不反击一星半点，只是任凭马眼吐着透明的液体，等待着库里给他一个宽容的审判。  
库里不忍再扮恶人，拔出自己的阴茎，将克莱翻身过来，在楚楚可怜的眼神里低头含住了克莱硬邦邦的龟头，然后向下。  
他像个经验丰富的老手——事实上的确如此，他用灵巧的舌头描摹出克莱形状，前所未有的体验让克莱大脑一下子炸了开来。克莱无法再承受更多的挑逗，他几乎就要在库里的口腔里释放出去。他忍住汹涌的生理冲动，拍拍库里的脸，试图让他出去，这种行为在这个单纯无比的年轻人心里是对偶像的玷污。但库里显然不如他愿，甚至在用鼓励的眼神发出邀请:“就射这里吧，这是你应得的。”  
偶像的要求无法拒绝。

 

洛杉矶的夜晚适合艳遇与一夜情。适合陌生人的艳遇，适合假装陌生人的老熟人的一夜情。  
和年轻的克莱睡觉的滋味儿是不一样的，上面和下面的滋味儿也是不一样的，库里意犹未尽地想。

西海岸的阳光照醒了宿醉的年轻人，半梦半醒间看到一张尚不熟悉的面孔使克莱彻底清醒过来。待前一夜断片儿的记忆被陆续串起之后，克莱白皙的面孔便立时涨红了。  
库里赤裸着上身坐在他的对面，像把小兔子拆吃入腹餍足的大灰狼一样笑得张扬。看着克莱低头不敢回视的样子，他有了一种奇妙的成就感。

太坏了。所以说为什么奇奇怪怪神不轻易把药水赐予凡人，就是为了提防这种流氓行径。

后面的剧情大家都清楚了。克莱在不知名高人指点下（其中指点能有多少用在球场上想必各位心里也有数）顺利与金州勇士队签约，也多了一个奇奇怪怪的男朋友。  
对了，在被金州勇士队选中之后他还和兼具偶像和情人双重身份的库里先生有过这样的谈话。  
“金州勇士队...怎么样啊？”  
“很好。”库里语气笃定。“你会遇到一些对你非常重要的人，经历很多一辈子都难以忘却的事情。”  
“真想像一些厉害的球员一样终身在一个球队打球啊……”  
“会的。”库里的回答依旧斩钉截铁。“你会终老那里的。”  
“听起来你像上帝似的，能预知一切。”  
“嗯哼。你昨晚也是这么说的。”克莱再次脸红了。

虽然这个剧情走向和库里之前设想的不太一样，但感觉却意料之外的不错。  
三无药水即将失效，再过不一会儿他就会化作克莱人生里模糊的一团，直到渐渐消失不见，克莱大概一辈子都不会想起年轻时的这段插曲了。  
但这又有什么呢，克莱总会有自己长长的，很好的一生，而这人生里一定不会缺席的是他自己的斯蒂芬库里。经历高峰与低谷，经历不凡与烂俗，最后唱完专属于他们的赞歌。

库里闭上眼，时间快一点吧，他要等不及见到自己的汤普森先生了。


End file.
